firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Fedor dan Meed Brother
Lord Governor Meed is the ruler of Angland, the brother of former governor Fedor dan Meed, and an amateur soldier in the war with the North. He's described as hating Northmen like a pig hates butchers. We never learn his first name. Appearance and Personality Meed is an old man with a gaunt papery face, watery eyes, and a neck like a turtle. He’s humourless, vain, and clothes-obsessed. He’s not a soldier, and as a commander of a division, he’s pedantic and indecisive. History Lord Marshal Meed lost his three nephews in the First Northern War at Black Well and his brother, Fedor dan Meed, the previous lord governor, not long after. He had nursed an insurmountable hatred for Northmen ever since and been a keen advocate of war with the North. He frustrated an attempt by the Closed Council to prevent his taking his brother’s place as Lord Governor. The Heroes Lord Marshal Meed is commanding one of the three divisions under Lord Marshal Kroy. Prior to the climactic three day battle around the eponymous stone formation on a hilltop, his division is putting siege to the town of Ollensand in the hope of drawing the Northmen into battle. When Bayaz showed up in the Union camp, and explained that the Closed Council is impatient for Kroy to engage Black Dow in a decisive battle, Meed is recalled to converge all division on the valley of Osrung. His relationship with the Lord Marshal is a prickly one. And no better with Kroy’s daughter, Finree dan Brock, the wife of Colonel Harod dan Brock on his staff, and the two regularly trades barbs. On the second day of the battle, Meed’s division is on the east flank to assault Osrung. Meed orders all his Regiments into the attack on Osrung. The Union get over the fence in three or four places, into the south of the town in numbers, and eventually take the gate. The Northmen flee across the new bridge, and setup a three man deep shield wall at the north end of the span. The Union setup a double row of archers on the south bank of the river, and peppered the Northmen with arrows. When heavily armoured Union men charge across the new bridge, the shield wall breaks, and Union men flood into the north of the town. However, Reachey launched a savage counterattack, and catches the Union bogged down in the houses and twisting lanes, retaking the northern half of the town. Meanwhile, in Lord Governor Meed’s headquarters in an inn south of the town, a Northmen raiding party appears from the thick forest in the east, led by Stranger-Come-Knocking. With Meed having committed all his men to the assault, the headquarters has little protection. The Union men are slaughtered including Meed, and Finree dan Brock and Aliz dan Brint are taken captive by the savages. Harod dan Brock eventually becomes the new Lord Governor of Angland. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Union